Sotmr Shadowsong
"Carefully consider your actions, child of Light. You do not face some petty Acolyte. ''I am the spawn of Thor Stormfather, the Bane of Light.'' I was born before time, dark larvae from the putrid womb of the Ancient Ones. I am the scream on the lips of children, the curse borne on the breath of the dead.'' Lo, I am the voice of the Beast, the wraith in darkness, the unclean raven. I doubt you have what it takes to topple me." "To we who dwell in the Shadows, normal life is little more than a pretense. Our only actions of significance ''are those we undertake in service to the Dark Side." "The Darkness is never finished - it does not relent, it does not forgive. There is no death, only the Shadows, and I am their master." "Misdirected passion so clearly drives the modern fool - such a waste." Sotmr Shadowsong, better known as Sotmr the Unseen or the Blood Raven, is the messenger and vessel of the Dark Word. However, his power is hardly limited to teleportation, great speed, or fear factor. Sotmr holds immense Dark Power than mere humans or mortals can only dream of. His signature colors are red, green, and purple, along with black, like all other members of the Society. Titles Former Warlord Nightorb Lord Nightorb Darth Actias, later Darth Oculos after revolution Supreme Overseer Nightorb Actias Nightorb the Fallen Grand Champion Nightorb The Emperor Current Sotmr the Unseen Sotmr the Undying Emissary Shadowsong Sotmr the Wraith Voice of the Darkness Dark Lord Shadowsong History His home is in the far reaches of the Universe, in a realm known as the Spiral. Deep within the Runic Mountains in the world of Nordrilund lies the destroyed village of Raptr Geyserius, once home of the Lunar Tribe of humanoid ravens. Sotmr's grandfather, Odin, was their divine ruler, and head of the tribe's government, the Coven. Eventually the Coven was placed under control of Odin's son, Thor, and then Sotmr. Soon, the Coven had influence across the Spiral and beyond. Soon, however, they grew corrupted and placed a shadow across the Spiral. Hearing of their growth, the mighty being of Light known as the Seraph overthrew the Coven and utterly broke their power. Sotmr and the other members of the Coven were forced to flee to all corners of the Spiral. Eventually, Sotmr left his homeworld and began to search for the lost members of the Coven, only to find that they were all defeated by children of the Light, seeking to gain recognition and power from their overseers. Sotmr later learned of a brother that was hidden from him by his father. The brother was much like Sotmr in that he lacked emotion, and found normal life extremely distasteful and longed for something greater. This brother known as Vitiate also bore a strong resemblanceto Sotmr, especially when they later took on human form. However, the two would never meet, though they came almost umbearably close more times than once. Tragic, really. Seeking power, Sotmr visted the Shadow Web, the source of all Dark Magic in the Spiral and in some ways the Universe at large. There he studied the art of Shadow Magic (Umbrasis) and discovered a way to transfer his living essence into another body, while preserving his original body in a safe undisclosed location. Sotmr scoured the Spiral for any potention candidates, pondering for hours what his next move would be. After days of deliberation, Sotmr found that there was another in the Spiral with immense knowledge in the way of the Shadow - and his name was Actias Nightorb. Sotmr invaded the moth's mind and took his place as Sorceror of the Queen of Khrysalis, Morganthe. The Story of Actias Nightorb from Imperial Documents Actias Nightorb was a name that both the Sith and Jedi learned to fear. Not much is known about his early life, only that he was found thriving among a clan of Nightbrothers on the Outer Rim planet of Dathomir. Though he was a member of a long endangered winged moth-like species from the long lost Spiral world Khrysalis, Actias was accepted as a fellow Zabrak among his tribesmen. After a Republic attack on Dathomir due to suspicions of an Imperial base near the tribe's territory, Actias was stumbled upon by a Dark Lord of the Sith and promptly taken to Korriban for Sith training. Actias became a Sith Marauder (and later Assassin) and a great asset to the Emperor. A mere two years after graduating from the Sith Academy, Actias caught the attention of the extremely powerful Sith Lord Darth Goldvanius and became his apprentice and personal assassin. Eventually he was dubbed Darth Goliath the Malevolent for his undisputed devotion to the Dark Side and the Sith. He was then quickly drawn into a feud with his rival apprentice, Mizael, and after many months of draining battles they met on Oricon at the Dread Fortress for a final confrontation. Though it was an adequate fight, Mizael prevailed and kicked Actias into a black hole created by the Dread Masters some years ago. He was presumed lost in the endless void of space and disappeared from Galactic records. Lost, corrupted, and without allies, Actias resurfaced at the Imperial Capital Dromund Kaas some years later claiming that he was simply willed to live by a greater, darker power than any Sith or Jedi. As such, he was soon inducted into the Dark Council as head of Sith Order training and inducting and was stationed as Supreme Overseer of the Sith Academies. After many battles and scrapes, Actias proved himself a worthy Sith and was respected among all of his kind. However, the Dark Council agreed that Actias had become too powerful and rebellious and could be a threat to the Empire. As such, he was presumed dead after an attack by the Imperial Intelligence. Actias narrowly survived the attack and was forced to go into exile far from Imperial space and into the outer rim. During his time in exile, Actias discovered a Holocron detailing the reign of Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger. Fascinated, Actias decided to follow in Nihilus' footsteps and began his plan for galaxy-wide destruction, along with a much greater goal in mind for the Universe at large. Actias ravaged almost all worlds of the known Galaxy, gaining a large cult-like following that rivaled even the Republic. Among the cult's ranks were Shadow Sorcerors, Shadow Warriors, Horned Knights (Actias' closest followers,) and several allied planetary militaries. Their base of operations was the abandoned Dread Fortress on Oricon. Among the planets overtaken by the shadow of Actias' new empire was Alderaan, Dathomir, Hoth, Tython (briefly) among other small planets. Some time before his rise and fall to power, Actias outgrew his organic moth-like body and was overtaken by his Shadow Form. His powers were increased almost tenfold and his understanding of Shadow Magic hightened. His power was shortlived however, and during a mission to Ilum in search of an all powerful Adegan Crystal, he was confronted one last time by both Jedi and Sith forces who agreed that they had to end the threat permanently. Actias Nightorb finally met his end to the Jedi-Sith strike team and his evil would never return to the Galaxy again... at least not this one. After many years, Sotmr returned to the Spiral, weakened and corrupted, and right back where he started. He saw little hope for power, even after so many months of preparation and studying. Then, a strange beaked figure came to him in the dark of night. His hope was restored. Sotmr was later greeted by the Arch Duke of the Society of Darknesse, Hermit, who promised him immense power and a high rank in the Society. Sotmr accepted, and to this day he aids in the war of the Darkness and the Light. A Grand Plan The exact details of his grand design remain a mystery. But they can be best explained by his late brother, who had a very similar goal in mind. "You discern a fraction of reality. Beyond these stars exist other Galaxies, other worlds, other beings. I will spend eternity becoming everything. A farmer, an artist, a simple man. When the last thing in the Universe finally dies, I will enjoy peace, and wait for the cycle to begin again." Essentially: #Exterminate all life #Become omnipotent #Recreate civillization again and again, playfully toying with them and watching them destroy each other or fall to his own wrath Future Exploits and Eventual Death After some years of constant war, several Light Consulars would catch up with Sotmr and destroy his physical body, however unknowingly to them his spirit lived on and was bound to a piece of armor that he had replicated in his spare time, which was an improved replica of sorts of Dread Master Raptus' design. He continued this way for several months, weakened due to lack of living flesh, something necessary for full Dark potential. So Sotmr traveled back to the Star Wars galaxy, seeking a living vessel. He and his followers arrived on the long lost world of Malachor V, where an intense ritual granted him the body of his diseased brother, who he ironically learned was the former Sith Emperor whom he had rebelled against. Several Jedi learned of his presence on Malachor V and attempted to intervene, mistakenly believing him to be a powerful Sith Lord. However, finally at his true apex of power, he quickly obliterated them with the wave of a hand, summoning a powerful Force Storm that reduced the Jedi to ashes. One Jedi Master in particular, though, defied death and simply would not fall to Sotmr's power. Believing it to be a rejection by Fate, he left the master wounded on the forgotten planet, where she would later be resuced by a Republic squadron. He knew he couldn't last long back in this galaxy, so he returned to the war in the outer Universe, proving to be instrumental to the eventual end. Becoming the Vessel of Darknesse After the apparent death of the Vessel of Darknesse in the Society, Sotmr assumed the role of supreme ruler. Some time after taking the role, he gained his apprentice Darth Goord who managed the Star Wars galaxy at his command. Sotmr renamed the Society "The Arachna Empire" allying himself with the Spider King and his larvae and constructing a massive palace to use as their base. Retaliation of the Light The Society of Light was all but destroyed, but found hope in their ancient protector the Seraph. The Seraph revived the Society and gathered members across the Universe, retaking many galaxies and breaking the Dark influence over the Star Wars galaxy. Subsequently, the Galactic War in the same galaxy ended at a stalemate, perhaps due to Sotmr's impending downfall. Yet Sotmr's influence continued to resist. He steadily was reclaiming lost star systems and even captured the Spiral worlds. The Society knew that Sotmr's reign had to end. They gathered the forces of the Empire and the Republic and formed one final strike team to invade Khrysalis and end Sotmr's ruthless powergrab. The strike team composed of Darth Mizael, Dark Lord Goldvanius, Satele Shan, and several other Jedi Councilors and League of Shadows members. Along with a large army, they took Khrysalis and made their way to the Shadow Palace. Thier final obstacle was Darth Goord, who Sotmr had brought to Khrysalis for a defensive role. However, before a conflict, Satele Shan convinced Goord to reject the Dark Side and join the ranks of the strike team and stop Sotmr together. "Not very talkative, are you?" ''asked Goldvanius. ''"Don't worry, he'll have plenty to say to us once he is in custody," said a Jedi Councilor, assuringly. "Don't make him angry. He already has the capability to end us in seconds, you do not want to enrage h-" ''Goord attempted to say. ''"An infantile display, insects. Reckless pride, limned by self righteousness. Did you really believe you could waltz into my palace and end my reign like this? You are sorely mistaken. If only your knew the power of the Dark Side..." ''said Sotmr, sending a chill up every individual's spine. ''"We know the Dark Side, Emperor. And you are not its master," ''said Mizael. ''"Care to take that chance, worm?" ''asked Sotmr, defiantly. Sotmr unleashed a Force Storm upon the strike team, reducing two Jedi to ashes and wounding Satele Shan. ''"You fools... only now, at the end do you understand. You are mine... servants, slaves, weapons. And you will obey!" ''said Sotmr before conjuring another Force Storm. This storm severely damaged Goldvanius' cybernetics, leaving him with one arm to defend with, and incapacited the rest of the strike team. Mizael leaped towards Sotmr and attempted to strike him with his lightsaber, but his attacks were effortlessly absorbed and he was blasted away with a Force Wave. ''"And now, young Mizael... you will die." Sotmr created a vicious mini-wormhole that tumbled towards Mizael. It swallowed him up, but seconds later he reappeared through a second wormhole and slashed Sotmr in his chest. Sotmr used a Force Scream against Mizael and blew him back. It was now or never. Goldvanius, Shan, and the surviving strike team members went into deep Battle Meditation, temporarily giving their collective power to Mizael and empowering him to match Sotmr. Baffled, Sotmr made his move and launched a current of Force Lightning at Mizael. Mizael unleashed his own current as well, and the two met with devastating impact. Now, they were both engaged in an epic power struggle, the edge tipping towards neither for at least five minutes. To Mizael's dismay, all of the strike team dropped dead from the exertion. All their power had now sacrificed itself for Mizael. He had to prevail, or all hope would be lost. And so the current rebounded on Sotmr, electrocuting him and bringing him on his back. But he wasn't dead yet... And silmultaneously, all of the fallen strike team members revived, and Mizael stood over Sotmr with his lightsaber. Just as he was about to end him once and for all, Satele stopped him. "No! Don't you see? If you strike him down in anger, he wins. He'll only become more powerful... and his Darkness will corrupt the Universe and Light will never return." '' Mizael hesitated, but stopped at the last moment. He got down on his knees and began meditating on the Light and Dark. Satele and the others joined him until Mizael had reached what was essentially Nirvana. He readied himself to kill Sotmr. ''"Foolish organics. If I must die, I choose how. And everything dies with me..." The palace, the world, and everything around it began to shake. Mizael fell to the ground and struggled to reach for his lightsaber. He used the Force to grab it and decapitated Sotmr, banishing him to the afterlife never to return again. The strike team escaped just before the temple collapsed. A black hole formed upon his death that began consuming the world of Khrysalis. The fleet went into hyperspace and narrowly avoided the wrath of the black hole. Sotmr Shadowsong had finally died, and balance had been restored. Eventually, of course, he knew, death would catch up with him. But there is never a true end for one as powerful as him. When he died, he transcended the physcial plain and became the Son, embodiment of the Dark Side as a whole. Along with him was the Daughter, once known as the Seraph, who had also met their end. To keep them bound so that they could never wreak havoc on the Universe, they were imprisoned on a mysterious realm known as Mortis. He would idly wait for thousands of years for a chance to escape, though he would never get what he so desired. Weapons and Armament Curved hilt darksaber, primary weapon An Umbrasis Shadow imbued staff for casting and sorcery use A magenta double bladed lightsaber (saberstaff) that could be taken apart and used as dual blades Several Ancient Sith Alchemy pendants and talismans, including that of Naga Sadow An Onyx ring that provided hightened effectiveness in Dark Magics like Umbrasis and Necromancy Several lightsabers of various structure, all trophies of his kills A pair of crimson shortblade lightsabers Powers and Abilities See Powers of the Humanai Umbrasis Complete Mastery of all Dark Side Force Abilities Sufficient Mastery in Lightsaber Combat Unmatchable Speed (required for any messenger) Arachnid and Bird Manipulation Terror Magic Limited Degree of Time Bending High Skill in Necromancy Mastery of the Sith technique Transfer Essence, to a much larger degree than even Darth Sidious Force Wormhole Unique Abilities and R'e'finements A powerful version of Force Repulse fueled by pain, pushing it all outwards and vaporizing opponents Voice of the Emperor - ranged Force Repulse When at maximum power, Tutaminis that is capable of catching lightsaber blades, deflecting blaster bolts and Force lightning, and dismissing Force pushes Chain Force lightning Maximized Force Wave and Push, capable of sending a single target incredible distances - once even a half mile Pure Dark Side energy bursts; can incapacite or obliterate most opponents A voice with an otherworldly echo that freezes the area around him and drives most organics insane with a word Lightsaber and Combat Technique Preferred Lightsaber style - Niman/Ataru; frequently incorporating violent bursts of lightning and other energy attacks into lightsaber sequences; extremely acrobatic, never stands still Secondary Style - Makashi/Shi-Cho; a more cautious and subtle fighting style, however it was rarely used seeing as few can trigger the need for such a defensive technique. Category:SWTOR Category:Sith Category:Imperials Category:Fictional Character Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction